


What is love?

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: A Oneshot Book in wich Bill Williamson learn what love is.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson, Bill Williamson & Different Oc, Bill Williamson & Many more, John Marston/Bill Williamson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Amber felt in love with Bill Williamson two months ago. She is riding with Dutch's gang for one year now. And she knows by now that Bill has no easy life. He's drunk almost every day and is angry. She's a bit afraid of him. He's one head taller than she, and he's heavie. But she likes that he's a big guy. He's like a wild bear. She knows that he don't know how to love someone. That he has never been loved by a woman. He was always rejected by them. 

Even the girl in camp ignore his flirting. It seems like he needs a hug and some kisses. But she knows too, that he isn't used to it. Amber sits on a big rock on the cliff a bit outside from camp. It's night. Some people are sleeping, the others are at the camp fire and one is on guard duty. Suddenly a cold wind blow, and give Amber goosebumps. She start to freeze. The wind comes back then and there. But she won't go back yet. She likes the view.

Suddenly she hear heavy steps coming closer. It can only be Bill. But why should he?

,,May I?" Suddenly Bill says.

He looks to the free spot on the big rock. Amber only nods. Then she takes in the view again. The butterfly's in her stomach start to go crazy again, and her heart start to beat faster. Bill sit down next to hear. But with a little distance to her. Then another wind blows, and she start to shake from the sudden cold. Bill takes of his huge and heavy leather coat, and place it care fully on Amber's shoulders. She slips her arms trough. But the arms are to long. It's hiding her hands. But it's so warm, and it smells like Bill. And it smells not like whisky or dirt, it smells surprisingly good.

,,Thank you Mr. Williamson."

,,Just cal me Bill. And no worries." He say shy.

He's shy? Maybe he's sweet on her too? Both sit there in silence for a while. Bill wear one of his thick and warm flannel shirts. So the cold doesn't bother him.

Amber POV

Bill can be nice if he want. But he seems tense.

,,All good?" I ask.

,,Y-yes." He stutters.

,,You sure?"

,,No." He sighs.

Bill needs more love. Maybe he isn't as bad as everybody think in terms of love.

,,You can tell me everything. I'm not going to tell anyone." I say honest.

My heart beats so fast, and the butterfly's in my stomach go crazy. I'm afraid that he maybe hear my hammering heart. It feels like it break free in every second.

,,I appreciate it. I do. You're the first woman wich is not shoving me away, or running away from me." He Sighs.

,,Why should I? I mean I admit that I'm a bit afraid of you, but after all I've seen, I still think there's another side of you. A happy one, next to that dark side you always show." I whisper.

,,That m-means a lot to me. Thank you." He stutters.

,,No worries."

And without thinking I just hug him. I mean without hands it's a bit difficult. But I made it. But soon as I hug him from the side, he freez and panic fill his body. Shit! What I've done. I let go immideatly of him. Then I'm slipping a little further away from him, than we were before. 

,,I'm so s-sorry Bill! I-I didn't do t-that on purpose." I stutter.

Now I'm even more afraid of him. I start to shake. But not from the cold. I start to shake because of fear. He looks at me. I can't interpret his facial expression. I look sad and afraid to the ground.

,,Amber. It's alright. I'm not used to it. That's alright. Don't be afraid. I'm sorry." He says panic in his voice.

,,Can you do that again pleas?" He asks shy.

I look at him confused. He blushed. Bill actually blushed. I nod unsure. Then I get close to him again, and hug him. First he freeze again. But then he shyly and carefully lay his arms on my small and skinny back. I'm very thin. But next to him, I'm a stroke in the landscape. He's so soft. He's afraid to hurt me. I never expected him to be so soft.

,,I love you." He suddenly whisper.

I freeze. And he panic once again. He immediately separate from me and get up. He turn arround and start walking. I stand up, and turn arround. I see him walking. 

,,Bill wait!" I shout.

But he keeps walking.

,,I love you too!" I say loud enough that only he can hear it.

He still don't turn arround or stoop. I fall to my knees crying. A loud sob left my mouth. He seems to hear it. But he don't stop. He dissappear in his tent. I start to cry more. I must have fallen asleep. Outside next to the stone on the grass in the cold. Luckily, I'm wearing Bill's coat, otherwise I'd be sick now.

,,Amber?" I suddenly hear a familiar soothing voice. 

,,Amber!" The voice calls louder. 

Then I open my eyes, the sun shines bright. And as look over to Hosea, I can see that he has panic in his eyes. But his facial expression soften relieved, when he sees that I am awake. I slowly get up.

,,What happend dear?" He asks worried.

We sit down on the stone where Bill and I sat yesterday. Then I tell him everything. Meanwhile I startet to cry again. Hosea and I don't notice Bill, who iis standing behind us all the time.

,,And then I must have fall asleep on the ground." I end my declaration.

,,I'm sorry for you." He whispers.

,,It's alright." I answer.

And suddenly someone is clearing his throat behind us. We both turn arround, and see Bill. Hosea get up, say goodbye to me, and leave. Bill stand there like a hurt puppy, wich is going to get the biggest trouble of his life. He looks sad to the ground. It hurts to see him do hurt.

,,Bill?" I ask.

,,I'm so sorry Amber. I'm not good at love. I don't know what love is, I only know how it feels to be loved, and get pushed away from the person I felt in love." He says sad.

I can see tears in his eyes. Poor Bill.

,,I love you. I really do. I would like to show you what it is like to be loved. If you let me." I whisper afraid.

,,That would be wonderful." He says.

Then our eyes meet for the first time science yesterday. I slowly get up, and walk towards him. But I stop unsure.

,,May I kiss you?" I ask.

He nods.

,,But don't expect to much from me." He blush.

I smile at him. Then I get on tiptoes and lay my lips softly on his. His beard is surprisingly soft and clean. It tickles a bit, but not in a bad way. He kiss back shyly after a few seconds. Then we separate. But my arms are still around his neck. And his softly layon my hips now.

,,I love you baby." I whisper.

,,I l-love you to a-angel." He whispers unsure.

,,That's it." I smile.

Then I kiss him again. This time he kiss back right away. In me is a firework of feelings. It can only be better from now on. I will slow him a live of love, trust and hope.


	2. Bill Williamson & Male OC

Isidor Evans is a young Welsh man, who joined the Van Der Linde Gang three months ago. Can he show Bill what love is, or will Bill push him away?

Isidor POV

"Beth sy'n digwydd gyda chi Isidor? (What is wrong with you Isidor?)" I suddenly hear Arthur say.

I sit at the campfire with Hosea, Dutch, Bill and some others from the gang.

,,Dim. (Nothing)" I lie.

,,Rwyt ti'n celwydda. (You lie)" Arthur answer.

I sigh. Everybody looks at us with surprised faces. Welsh is pretty much extinct, and maybe they thought Arthur and I were Americans.

"Dwi'n anhapus mewn cariad. (I'm unlucky in love)" I sigh.

,,Ym mha? (In who?)"

Arthur doesn't let up. 

,,Fedra I ddim dweud. Mae'n eistedd yma. (I can't say. He's sitting here.)" I sigh.

I know that Bill hasn't gotten love in forever. Maybe never. He gets angry fast and is almost everyday and all day drunk. He looks unkempt. At least his clothes. I was never so close that I could have smelled on him. But if, he dosen't stink so bad, that you smell him from miles away. You can smell his alcohol flag sometimes from miles away. But not always. And that's the only thing. Hosea and Dutch are a couple science one year. So Arthur knows that it can't be them.

Charles and Javier are a couple since three weeks. They fall away too. Josiah is together with Mary-Beth since a week. The two also fall away. It's only Bill and Tilly left. And everyone knows that I'm gay. So he maybe get it.

"I mewn iddo? Mewn gwirionedd? (In him? Really?)" He whispers surprised.

,,Yess. Ond efallai ei fod yn wahanol iawn pan mae'n caru. (Yes. But maybe he's very different when he get some love.)" I say.

,,Efallai dy fod ti'n iawn. Ond ydych chi'n meddwl ei fod yn eich caru chi hefyd? (Maybe you're right. But do you think he loves you too?)"

,,No." I answer.

,,Hmm." Is the only thing he says next.

Then it's quiet. I look around. Hosea and Dutch are kissing softly, Tilly left and Javier and Charles are gone too. Then I look to Bill. He sits there, beer in his left hand, and his gaze on the ground. Immideatly the butterfly's in my stomach go wild again, and my heart beats faster. 

Bill is heavy and muscular at the same time. He's like a wild bear. I'm skinny but muscular. A stroke in the landscape next to him, he is definitely a good pillow and I think it's really cozy to cuddle with him. Stop it Isidor! And suddenly Bill looks up. Brown meets green. I can't tell what he's thinking, he keeps his facial expression neutral.

I try to look neutral to. But inside me is a storm, and my heart hammers so fast, that I have the feeling everyone at the campfire can hear it, and that it will break free every second. I hope not. I'm afraid that he will slit my throat when I tell him about my feelings for him. He looks away. After a few more seconds I look away too. Arthur is meanwhile gone too. I sigh. Then I get up, and walk to the horses. There my faithful black friesian horse trots immideatly over to me.

I give him a few treats. Then I start to pet his muzzle. Then I start to groom him. After a while, I hear heavy steps coming closer. I turn arround and se Bill coming closer. He looks pale.

,,You alright Bill?" I ask.

I except some angry outburst from his side. But he only shakes his head. He looks sad.

,,You wanna talk?" I say.

,,Yes. But not here pleas."

I nod. I see how he get Brown Jack ready. I put only the bridle on Zayn, and then I mount him. Bill mounts Brown Jack. Then we trot out of camp. I'm a bit nervous. I'm afraid of Bill I must admit. I was never outside of camp with only Bill. We ride to the heartlands. At least in that direction. Between a few bushes and trees, We found a good remote place to talk. We dismount and hitch our horses to a tree nearby. Then we make a fire. We sit down opposite to each other. We both leaning against a tree.

,,You can tell me everything you know. I don't tell anyone about it." I say.

,,I appreciate it Isidor. Thank you." He says.

,,No worries."

Then it's silent. He dosen't look good. He's pale, and looks sad. 

,,You know..." He starts.

,,I've never been loved. I loved a few girls, and yes even a few man. But they only pushed me away oe ignored me fully. It hurts that everybody hates me. Even the girls in camp are disgusted of me." He whispers sad.

,,I wish I knew what love is. But I'm to ugly and old now. I accepted that I'm going to die alone, and without knowing what love is."

Oh shit. It hurts. He looks so sad and hurt. With tears in his beautiful brown eyes. I feel the want to hug him. But he's not used to it. He would probably slap me or he would flee. Maybe both. So I leave it.

,,Have you ever been loved Isidor?" He suddenly ask.

,,Once. When I was eighteen. Seventeen years ago. It was nothing serious. It only lasted for one week. But we loved each other. It was also a man. But he left me. I wasn't pretty enough for him." I sigh.

,,The sad thing is. At that point I still loved him. It broke my heart into million pieces. But science then I'm alone." I whisper after another bit of silence.

,,I'm sorry."

,,It's alright Bill. It's a long time ago. I don't even remember how he looked and what his name was." I admit.

,,Are you in love right now Bill?" I ask cstefull.

,,Yes. But I'm not sure if he will love me. And you?" He answers shy. 

,,Same." I whisper.

I wonder who he loves. Someone from camp?

,,You know Bill. Maybe you should tell him about your feelings. Maybe he loves you back this time. Maybe he show you what love is." I say after some time. 

,,You sure about that?"

I only nod. Then it's quiet again. 

,,Okay than..." He starts. 

,,I love you Isidor." He whispers shy. 

My mouth drops open. I never expected that he loves me to. The butterfly's in my stomach start to flutter stronger, and my heart start to beat even faster. I can't belive it! Bills shy and afraid expression turned into a sad and really hurt one. I see a tear slip over his left cheek. It fade away in his thick beard. He wants to get up and leave. But I stop him.

,,Bill what are you doing? I love you too. I just can't believe it, that you really love me back." I whisper back.

But he still gets up. Now I start to cry. A loud sob leaves my mouth. I had a chance, But I'd rather stared at him as if I have seen a ghost. Fuck! I look sad to the ground. Another sob leaves my mouth. I'm an idiot!


End file.
